Being Cool
by mandahh
Summary: [Sasusaku]He was going to have to ruin his reputation for her so that she can stay by his side.


**Being Cool**

**Author's notes I'm bored, want ice-cream and getting angry because of what a LITTLE birdie told me "**

**Gahhh….**

**This will not end well.**

**Listen to "Sakuranbo" by Otsuka Ai.**

* * *

**---------**

Uchiha Sasuke was always noted for being the coolest of the cool.

He always had a calm expression, a good charm, plus not to mention that ultra hot body any woman would want to get her hands on (You know you want to touch his body too!)

There was no flaw found within him and he was practically good in EVERYTHING.

It was just NOT fair!

Why were there guys like him around?!

Why was he so perfect?!

Why did he have to be mega rich as well?!

WHY?!

OH WHY?!

Only god knows why.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**&** only Haruno Sakura knows why.

"Honestly, I really don't understand why you get yourselves involved in these gang fights" Sakura says softly.

She sighs.

It's eleven at night and here she was ……AGAIN. In a private hospital room with her boyfriend Uchiha Sasuke lying on the hospital bed wrapped up in so many bandages that he practically looked like a mummy (a hot one!)

Sasuke averted his eyes towards her frowning face as she sits by his bed cutting tomato slices for him to eat.

"hn"

Sasuke was tired and the least he wanted was to be nagged by his girlfriend.

His eyes looked appreciatively at the plump, ripe tomato in Sakura's hand as she was about to cut it up.

He reaches his hand out and snatches the tomato.

Sakura, shocked stands up quickly only to see a perfectly content Sasuke eating the tomato ravenously.

Her eyes narrowed.

Taking a few steps towards his bed, she stands towering over him with an evil glint in her eyes.

Sasuke, obviously noticing the sudden dark atmosphere surrounding him looks up to see slightly slanted jade green eyes that stared back at his own charcoal black orbs.

He was scared shit-less.

He knew that he was.

But, he had to keep his cool.

He couldn't lose his reputation as a calm, collected and cool guy.

"What are you staring at?" Sasuke asks monotonously.

Sakura just continues staring at him.

Sasuke looks away instead although she's boring holes into the side of his head.

He continues eating his tomato enjoying the juicy goodness.

After he finishes eating the tomato, he looks around to where the basket full of other tomatoes are.

"Stop staring at me like an idiot and get that basket of tomatoes" He orders looking at Sakura.

Sakura was filled with rage.

How DARE he?!

He's treating her like his fucking loyal servant!

THAT'S IT!

SHE'S HAD ENOUGH!

She stops staring at him and bows slightly in front of him.

"Yes Sasuke-sama", she replies in a somewhat sugary voice.

Sasuke's eyes narrow in confusion.

Why is she calling him Sasuke-sama?

Something's definitely up with her and he definitely doesn't want to know about it.

It's probably just PMS.

Sakura turns gracefully and walks just as gracefully towards the round table with a basket full of tomatoes in it.

She lifts the basket gently up.

Cuddling it, she skips forward towards Sasuke.

Sasuke, by now was freaked out.

What was wrong with Sakura tonight?

"Here's your basket of tomatoes Sasuke-Sama" Sakura said cutely.

She lifts up the basket ever so slightly then ……

**-**

**-**

**-**

**PLONK!**

**…**

Sakura slams the basket of tomatoes right on top of Sasuke's head.

Red juice oozes onto his face and for a moment, Sakura would've thought his head was bleeding profusely.

Sasuke is utterly shocked.

WTF Mate?!

What is WRONG with her today?!

"What the hell?!" Sasuke bellows out suddenly forgetting his big ego for a minute.

Sakura smiles.

"That's for not thanking me every single time I save YOUR ass in a GANG FIGHT!" She screams back.

"I've had enough of this shit!"

"I want to break up!"

Sasuke looks at her like she's crazy before he starts to speak.

"Why are you breaking up now?" he asks coolly.

"Cause our relationship has always just been centred around YOU!" Sakura answers back.

"I AM NOT HAPPY OKAY?!"

Sasuke just pauses for a moment. He reflects back to the time they've been together which was practically three years ago.

**…………………………**

"_Sasuke-kun! Let's go to the ice-cream parlour!" a bright perky voice calls out._

"_No" a cold voice replies back._

"_Sasuke-kun! It's valentines day!" The voice continues._

"_So?" the cold voice replies again._

"_What are we going to do?" asks the perky voice._

"_Nothing" replies the cold voice._

"_What?! You're so unromantic!" the perky voice practically screeches._

"_Shut up. You're too annoying" the cold voice says harshly._

**………………………..**

Oh, _shit._

Damn.

He should've been nicer to her.

It's too late now as she's starting to walk towards the door.

His arm reaches the furthest it can and his hand grabs her skirt.

Sakura spins back around with a dark look on her face.

"What IS it?!" She says impatiently.

"Stay" Sasuke says softly.

"And why should I HUH?! To bow down to your every whim?! Well forget it!" Sakura screeches back in reply.

"Just stay" Sasuke says again

"Unless you have a reason then I'm leaving!" Sakura says back and with that, she breaks free of his grip on her skirt then starts turning the door handle.

Sasuke was getting more frantic.

Damn.

"SAKURA!" he yells out.

Sakura ignores him and opens the door slightly.

"JUST SAY WHATEVER YOU NEED TO SAY!" Sakura yells back.

Sasuke sighs.

He's going to ruin his reputation for saying this .

_3_

_2_

_1_

"I FREAKING LIKE YOU SAKURA, OKAY?!" Sasuke yells.

Sakura stops and freezes.

A slow smile graces upon her face.

She gets all warm and fuzzy inside.

Closing the door back again, she walks to his bed and hugs him.

**……..**

"I freaking like you too Sasuke-kun" she whispers.

Breaking their hug, she smiles at him.

Sasuke smirks in reply.

Sitting back on her seat, Sakura watches the moon.

Tonight was truly _magic. _

**………………………….**

"By the way Sakura….." Sasuke says after a few moment's silence.

Sakura focuses her attention back to Sasuke and smiles softly.

"What? Sakura asks.

"Are you on your periods, by any chance?" Sasuke asks.

The smile on Sakura's face slowly melts away.

* * *

**FINISHED. Enjoy?! Haha.**

**Stupid Sasuke "**


End file.
